


Six Shooter

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Guns, Lots of guns, M/M, akaashi the cool as heck motorcycle racer, and leather dusters, and tooru gets to be faye, and...space!, bokuto the mechanic, bounty hunting!!!, hinata..as...the sun incarnate, i changed up the tags, im rewriting it guys, inspired by cowboy bebop and trigun, kageyama the marksmen, now iwa-chan is sort of spike, poor tooru gets all the angst aw, six shooter 2.0, some knb is gonna b mentioned bc i am weak, space western, suga is vash but has killed, your children are going to go through a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Koushi has been on the run all his life. No home or connections except for a man named Kuroo and a whole lot of enemies who have placed a bounty of 60,000,000$$ on his head, dead or alive.</p><p>Now surrounded by a team of bounty hunters with his past closing in fast behind him, its going to take a hell of a lot more than a good aim and a quick mind to get out of this one...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. loaded bullets, with my blood in the rounds

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't know already, this is a rewrite of a fic of mine that I started a few months ago that has been a constant source of struggle for me. I was unhappy with the plot (because I had none) and the way I had set up the setting, so i decided to start anew this summer! 
> 
> my experience in writing in the third person is a little limited, as i've gone through a 3 or 4 year period where i would purely write original fiction in first person, so i'm still not completely comfortable writing from that perspective. Hopefully that will come in time! 
> 
> Fic title is taken from the song Six Shooter by Coyote Kisses , which you should listen to because its amazing and one of the many inspirations for this fic.

All Sugawara Koushi can feel is sand.

Sand burning the places where his face is unprotected (he had hastily tied a cloth around his mouth and nose so he could breathe without getting suffocated by the sand), sand engraining itself in his hair, sand settling into his clothing as he stumbles around in the dark sandstorm he foolishly walked into.

Alone? Uninjured? Suga thinks he could probably survive this, with a bit of luck. Sandstorms on this planet are usually over in less than an hour and he was on the outskirts of the biggest city in the solar system; he was sure he could have found shelter somewhere.

However, Suga is not alone and he is most certainly not uninjured. Kuroo had shot him twice in the shoulder and literally stabbed him the back, using his favorite serrated knife to run him through when Suga had turned to leave. And, as Kuroo had also decided that shooting the kid he had used for bait had been a good idea too, Suga was now also carrying a small boy against his chest. This was making it difficult for Suga to navigate through the sandstorm (a fruitless attempt, he couldn’t help but think; he was as good as dead anyway) and he kept on getting vivid flashes of the scene he had just lived through across his mind, distracting him.

_Kuroo looking at him with dead, broken eyes (tears too-Koushi had never seen him cry), pointing the revolver that was the twin to the own Koushi had hanging at his hip right at Koushi. Pulling the trigger. Pain painting his vison red. Koushi hadn’t even had time to draw his own gun before-_

In the midst of the howling wind and the blackness surrounding him, Suga knocks into something, jolting him from his thoughts. It seems solid and Suga tries to push down the glimmer of hope that flashes through his mind as he realizes it seems to be in the shape of a door. Squeezing his eyes shut and clutching the bleeding boy a little more securely to his chest, Suga throws his shoulder against the object again. The wood suddenly gives in and Suga falls forward into a smokey room, wincing as he lands (accidently of course) right on top of the boy he had gone into so much trouble to save in the first place. He rolls over and kicks the door he just stumbled through closed with his heavy, heavy boots.

“Great, “Suga groans as he rips the cloth around his mouth away and spits sand, his vison starting to spin, “He should live, if I could just…” He can feel the clouds of unconsciousness start to overtake his mind, but his mind starts to catch up to his senses and Suga suddenly realizes that he’s not alone.

The last thing Suga sees before his blacks out is an impossibly handsome man (seriously, Suga thinks how did he manage to stumble into someplace with someone _that_ attractive at random?) hovering above him, looking worried.

There’s a scar cutting his left eye in half, Suga realizes. As his thoughts melt away, Suga struggles to remember if he’s ever seen him before.

He can’t remember. The darkness overtakes him before he can.

 

 

Sawamura Daichi was born, raised, and will probably die an outlaw. He knows this and accepts it wholeheartly- he figures he probably wouldn’t fit too well into the legal side of the universe anyways.’

Though bounty hunting, by all legal definition, isn’t technically against the law, smuggling most certainly is, and as Daichi regularly does both, he does his best to not have too many run ins with the local law enforcement (Not to mention that he has Oikawa on his crew and, well…Tooru has _done_ things. Bad things).

Daichi sends Kageyama up early to bed, convincing him that he can close up the saloon just fine by himself, even though he can feel a splitting migraine starting to build behind his temples. He doesn’t have time for this- the crew leaves tomorrow to do some smuggling for Ukai and to no doubt pick us some bounty money as well and getting a fucking headache on top of everything else…

He collapses onto the thick velvet cushioned seats of a poker chair and takes the pills Yamaguchi had given him from his pocket, shaking out two and swallowing them dry.

They should kick in, in about an hour or so. Give him some relief so he can double check that everything is in order before they take off tomorrow. These sorts of trips always last at least two or three months and he knows he’s leaving the saloon in good hands with Kiyoko and Yachi, but he still can’t help but worry. Daichi had grown fond of the saloon over the years he had owned it, from when he had first acquired it from his dead mother at age 18.

The saloon stills smells like perfumed smoke, probably from the herbal cigarettes Oikawa smokes all the time. Daichi isn’t sure wither he smokes them for medical reasons, for the aesthetic, or simply because he seems to love blowing smoke in Iwazumi’s face whenever Oikawa wants his attention. It’s something he’s never asked, but now that he thinks about it, maybe he should bring up the next time he-

The door to the saloon suddenly shudders, once, and not because of the raging sandstorm outside.

Daichi feels his heart leap in his throat as someone throws themselves against the saloon door again and it bursts open, sending a gust of hot, biting sand into the saloon.

“The fuck- “

A stranger with impossibly silver hair falls to the floor in front of Daichi’s feet, blood splattering when he hits the ground. There’s a small boy with oddly bright hair clutched to his chest that’s bleeding too and Daichi watches, frozen, as the stranger kicks the door shut with his heavy combat boots, makes eye contact with Daichi, and promptly slumps to the floor, eyes rolled to the back of his head.

The man with silver hair looks familiar and Daichi can’t place from where. He starts to stand, to move forward to help the stranger but-

Oikawa is suddenly behind Daichi. Maybe he has been all this time and Daichi just hasn’t had the energy to notice his presence.

The sleepy brunette bites delicately at his lip as he looks as the stranger on the floor and then back at Daichi, with a dangerous look in his eyes.

“No, Oikawa, you _may not_. Now go get Yamaguchi and tell him we have some strays from a sandstorm that need- “

Oikawa pouts and lazily lifts his brown eyes to Daichi’s, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“Dai-chan, that’s no ordinary stray. Didn’t you see the hair? The pistol? That’s the only man in this entire solar system with a 60,000,000$$ bounty on his head. He and his partner, the Typhoon, have killed more people than you and I have seen in our entire lives.”

Oikawa flicks he gaze towards the man and then back at Daichi, eyes open too wide and much too unfeeling to make Daichi feel comfortable gazing into them.

“Are you suggesting that I shouldn’t save him because he’s an outlaw like us?”

Oikawa shrugs and blows a puff of smoke back into Daichi’s face. Daichi gives him a look and Oikawa huffs before he gets up to get Yamaguchi. Once he’s gone, Daichi finally works up the courage (he’s a bounty hunter and a smuggler for god’s sake, being around a pretty guy shouldn’t unnerve him _this_ much) to move the stranger and his companion onto one of the tables so Yamaguchi can have a better operating space.

Daichi notices the gun strapped to the strangers hip first- there’s a design on the handle, that while worn with use, indicates that the gun had a twin. The gun itself was a classic repeating Six Shooter that packed a lot more punch than it looked and had been fired many, many times. In some respect, it was a little odd for someone to be using a gun that shot classic bullets instead of something laser guided, but being old-fashioned had its benefits too.

You couldn’t hack a traditional gun, for one, and solid bullet wounds were a lot harder to treat than laser burns.

Daichi tugs the strangers coat off, revealing two nasty bullet wounds and was about to lift the man onto the table when the strangers eyes suddenly shot open, revealing a pair of brown-gold eyes that seemed to hold the mysteries of the universe.

“Hello,” the stranger says, blinking up at him.

“You wouldn’t happen to have anything against helping a poor outlaw like me get a little medical attention would you? I have a very big bounty on my head you see and I- “

Daichi cuts him off. “No, no, its fine. I’ve got a friend of mine, he’s a doctor, on the way for you and your companion…Would, you, uh….” Daichi breaks eye contact and stares awkwardly at the wall in front of him.

“I-I’m sorry, but you look really familiar. Would you mind telling me your name?”

The stranger smiles weakly and begins to sit up.

“Sugawara Koushi. I don’t really care what you call me…”

He trails off and Daichi doesn’t really comprehend what he says next, because when he hears the name Sugawara Koushi, it suddenly clicks in his mind where he knows this guy from.

_Memories Daichi had forget. He’s dreamed about this guy for god’s sake, why didn’t he recognize him on sight?_

_Blood and roses and a quicksilver smile that he’s never been able to forget._

_Or so he thought._


	2. snakebite heart, bubblegum smile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?? ???? I never meant for this chapter to get this long or weird but here we are.  
>  fun fact: i finished and edited this while watching grease with my mom.

_Daichi is 18 and standing in the doorway of a saloon he now apparently owns, staring down at the thick layer of dust coating the floor._

_His mother has been dead six days and will be dead for many more to come. Daichi still feels numb and knows it’ll take at least a month or two before the feeling returns to his arms, legs and heart. He’s still in denial, that all of this is really happening, that his mother is gone and now he has no one but himself on this godforsaken planet._

_Daichi is also in denial that the only thing his mother had left him was her saloon. He can faintly remember spending time here when he was really young, before things got tough and she had to close it down, but Daichi had no idea she still owned this place._

_“Out of all the things,” he mumbles, biting down hard on his cheek to distract himself from the freezing wave of sadness he could start to feel overtake him,_

**_Why did it have to be this? She could have left me money, or credit or a goodbye but instead she gives me this damn place and she expects me to do something with it?_ **

_To take his mind off things, Daichi decides to head downtown for a drink. He can’t stand to spend a moment longer in the saloon without the threat of tears overtaking him (and he silently decides that he’s cried enough these last few days) and he’s heard Noya and Tanaka mention a new place on the main strip that sells decent emotion-laced cocktails without costing too much._

_When he arrives, the first thing he notices is how old the place looks. It’s not covered in neon and fancy port-screens like most other places here, but instead opts to a minimalist, simple, neon signs on a brick background. Daichi walks in and the first thing he sees is a godawful stained glass window depicting a bunch of cacti wearing cowboy hats. Classy._

_The second thing he sees is an open seat at the bar._

_And the third thing Daichi Sawamura sees, right next to the open seat at the bar, is a man with silver hair, an ear piercing and a stack of red roses (red? It was an odd sort of red- you couldn’t get a color that vibrant from a normal rose,) sitting in front of him, humming idly as he stirred a clear, bubbling drink with his straw._

_Daichi has no idea, as he slides into the open seat and orders a drink with a shot of happiness, that this bar is the exact place where he will meet the people that will eventually become his smuggling crew and fellow bounty hunters. He doesn’t know that he will accidently spill a drink on the ever elusive prodigal motorcycle racer Akaashi Keiji, or happen to strike up a conversation with the underworld mechanic Bokuto Koutarou, or pick a fight the deadly Oikawa Tooru and then have to be saved by Iwazumi Haijime from being gutted with a fillet knife. He also doesn’t know that the pretty barista is, in fact, the same age as him and will end up becoming the bartender at the saloon he now owns in a years’ time._

_(He also doesn’t know he’ll end up meeting the silver-haired man again in a couple years, in the middle of the worst sandstorm anyone will see for years to come, but all in good time.)_

_Daichi takes a small sip of the drink when the barista hands it to him and lets the warmth of the artificial emotion overtake him, chasing away the numbness from his heart and his bones._

_“You sure are a sight for sore eyes.”_

_Daichi jumps a bit when he realizes the silver haired guy is talking to him._

_“Huh?”_

_The man laughed and prodded at one of the roses lying in front of him._

_“You look like hell is what I’m saying. Sorry for your loss, by the way.”_

_“How did you….?”_

_The man shrugs and a bit of silver hair falls into his eyes. He glances at it and blows it away with a puff of breath before he explains._

_“I’m observant is all. You ordered an emotion cocktail and it looks like you haven’t been sleeping well. That on top of just your general aura…well, no one gets that gloomy after a breakup, so I thought- “_

_As if he suddenly realizes what he’s saying, the man claps his hand over his mouth, looking at Daichi apologetically._

_“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have…Kuroo always says I shouldn’t do that sort of thing but I- “_

_Daichi waves off the apology._

_“Its fine, its fine- it’s been a few days after all. I’ll be over it in a month or so.”_

_Both of them return to their drinks a little awkwardly._

_Daichi decides to speak first, wanting to keep the conversation going a little longer. Nothing else better to do on a night like this with no one he knew around and he didn’t want to have to go home to his tiny apartment just yet._

_“So, if you don’t mind me asking…who are you exactly? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here much, though this city is pretty big…”_

_“Ah, you wouldn’t have. I just got here today- me and my partner, er, friend, we’ve been on the run for a while now, bouncing all over the place. Got a bit of a bounty on our heads, trying to find a place to lay low for a while.”_

_An outlaw? He didn’t look like an outlaw, Daichi thought, his eyes wandering from the man’s beauty mark below his eye, to the piercing in his ear, to the gun at his hip and the thin scar across his palm. On second thought…He looked too pretty to be an outlaw is what Daichi finally decided. Too pretty and well-meaning to be on the run, much less have a bounty on his head, but then again, that might be half of why he had gotten this far without being caught. A pretty face can go a long way and this guy was obviously smart enough…_

_“My name is Suga, by the way, Sugawara Koushi.”_

_“Suga,” Daichi rests his elbow on the bar and rests his hand on his chin, staring at him. “As in Sugar?”_

_Suga scoffs and turns pink, focusing his gaze on the glass in front of him._

_“As if you aren’t the first to make that joke. Honestly, just because my hair is white and Suga is close to sugar, that doesn’t mean the first pickup line everyone has to use has to be sugar related-“_

_Suga suddenly stops talking and whips around in his seat, his brown eyes scanning the crowd behind them wildly. At first, Daichi can’t see who or what he’s looking for, but then the crowd parts and an intimidating man with a black bedheadsprints towards them, a piercing identical to Suga’s in his left ear._

_Behind him, two men with plasma pistols follow in hot pursuit, shoving people out of their way roughly._

_“Oh dear,” Suga says as he pulls his pistol from his belt and spins the bullet chamber, “It looks like Kuroo has attracted some visitors.”_

_So fast that Daichi barely has time to register it, Suga sweeps the roses on the bar in front of him onto the floor and shoots out the skylight above them, glass raining down over everyone in the room._

_“Well, whoever you are, “Suga begins, raising two fingers to his brow in a salute,” It was a pleasure to meet you.”_

_Suga turns to go and looks back at Daichi once, giving him a warm look._

_“I truly am sorry for your loss. It never gets easier, but you learn to live with it, in a way. Have a nice life!”_

_Daichi watches Suga go with an open mouth and slightly weak knees. Chaos erupts around him but Sawamura Daichi stays frozen in place for a long while after the shooting stops._

_After all is said and done (Suga gets away and so does Kuroo), Daichi takes the skyline back to his apartment._

_He sleeps better than he has all week and in the morning, Daichi still can’t get Suga’s smile out of his head._

 

Suga comes to and the first thing he sees is a kid with a scalpel hovering over him.

“O-oh! Your awake! I guess the anesthesia wore off a little sooner than I expected…”

Suga blinks twice to try and focus his eyes on the figure in front of him. It’s a kid, literally, a kid, some boy who couldn’t be more than 16 with greenish hair that just barely swept over the tips of his eyelashes and a galaxy of freckles all across his nose and face holding a medical scalpel and giving him a timidly apologetic look.

“Tsukki said he had gotten me a stronger dose this time, but I guess he must have been mistaken. S-sorry about that.”

The boy helps Suga sit up and carefully explains exactly what he did when Suga was unconscious. It’s a sweet gesture and it makes Suga feel a bit more comfortable, because as he was, he could barely remember why he was here in the first place.

A sandstorm. A kid with orange hair. A really, really attractive man (Suga never got tired of the tall, dark and handsome troupe). Kuroo stabbing him. It was all that was left of his recent memory at the moment and though Suga was fairly certain it would all return to him soon enough, but he knew that his memory in general had been pretty fucked up ever since the incident with the Iwatobi Syndicate.

The boy (Yamaguchi, Suga has to remind himself. Yamaguchi Tadashi.) finished checking Suga over and then went away with a tall blonde boy that had glasses and a scowl. Suga both thanked them warmly and they assured him they would be back soon to check up on him.

A puff of sweet smelling cigarette smoke breaks through Suga’s thoughts.

“So _you’re_ the one Dai-chan got all in a fuss about. He woke us all up you know, the day before we were all set to go out and actually have fun for once. “

Suga finds himself staring into what could possibly be the most beautiful pair of eyes he’s ever seen. Not the rest of this guy wasn’t pretty much the definition of perfect, but it was his eyes that made you want to look at him the most. Brown, but with little specks of gold and black and homicidal intentions.

“He got us all out of bed and Iwa-chan was really pissed that Dai-chan had caused such a fuss over some _guy_. Tough luck for them. Besides- “

Suga feels the point of a knife dig into his throat and the man leans forward, lips parted, his eyes wide and broken, broken in the same way Suga knows his eyes look sometimes when everything starts to catch up to him.

_Koushi. Your eyes…_

_What have you done?_

“You’re the Six Shooter, aren’t you?”

Suga swallows. He can feel the tip of the knife resting right on top of his jugular, threatening to pierce it.

“Where’s your little partner then? The Typhoon? I was under the assumption that you two worked as a team- “

Suga tilts his head and regards the man coldly.

“Considering the fact that he shot me twice and then stabbed me in the back, I don’t think we’ll be seeing each other for a while.”

The knife at his throat disappears and the man suddenly does a completely uncharacteristic pout, scrunching his nose up like a child and shaking his hair out of his eyes sassily.

“Hm. Well, I’m Oikawa Tooru- you’ll meet Iwa-chan soon enough. Daichi will be around to talk to you in a second. I’m supposed to be making sure Kageyama and that other kid don’t kill each other, but in all honesty, I would think a blessing if Tobio-chan dropped dead in the next 24 hours. See ya around, Suga-chan.”

Oikawa leaves as suddenly he appears and Suga releases a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

What the hell had he just walked into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you gave oikawa some hair gel and clown tattoos i think he would make a fabulous hisoka


	3. Time can never break your heart (but it'll take the pain away)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ick
> 
> we now know why i don't usually do multichapter bc i sUCK AT UPDATING but anyways 
> 
> enjoy a random and kind of shitty flashback bc i did some weird experimental stuff im not sure about

_Koushi is 15 (by appearance; biologically Koushi thinks he may be somewhere around 100, but all of those years on that ship sort of blurred together when Koushi stopped to think about it) when he steps into **that** saloon for the first time. **That** saloon because its where he first met Kuroo and Koushi would prefer to think of **that** place as somewhere without a name for the time being._

_The interior looks like every other saloon on this side of the galaxy; Koushi notices that all bars here carry the same sort of liquor, rarely have windows, have a thing for stained glass cacti decals and are full of people who should probably be shot for the things that they’ve done._

_Koushi slides into a cheap vinyl seat and doesn’t really know what to do with himself when a bored waitress with a towering beehive hairdo comes to take his order. Koushi isn’t really sure of who he is, what his supposed to be doing, much less what he wants to drink._

_He orders some water and looks out the window while he waits._

_Koushi is supposed to be dead. At least, that’s what the scientists told him and Keiji when they first found them together, abandoned in the middle of dead space. You can’t survive without a space suit in that vacuum, they’d explain to him later._

_Koushi hasn’t been able to find Keiji since the disaster on the ship and the inevitable crash on that desert planet. He looked for days in the wreckage to try and find him, but only found a string of footprints leading from the twisted shell of the spaceship they had once called home to the wasteland they had crashed in._

_Keiji is gone. Koushi knows this. It’s doubtful that they’ll ever meet again, but a part of him can’t help but hope that he’ll find Keiji someday. They’re brothers (twins?) after all. A bond not easily broken, at any rate._

_Koushi’s thoughts are interrupted when a boy with an insane bedhead slides into the booth across from him, cat-like eyes darting back and forth widely._

_“Don’t panic,” the boy mutters under his breath. “Just pretend like you know me.”_

_Something in the boy’s eyes makes Koushi comply and they make small talk for a few minutes. A few people leave the saloon and the boy visibly relaxes, brushing his bangs out of his face tiredly._

_“Thanks. Sorry, they were after me…”_

_Koushi smiles at the boy softy._

_“It’s alright. I’ve been in similar situations before.”_

_They both nod at each other and fall silent for a few seconds, until the boy decides to speak up again._

_“I’m Kuroo Tetsuro. Who are you?”_

_“Sugawara Koushi. What brings you to this town?”_

_Kuroo pauses before answering. His eyes gleam over for a fraction of a second, like he’s remembering something important and Koushi wonders what he’s thinking about._

_“I’m looking for someone.”_

_Kuroo is like him then. Searching for a ghost, someone he lost somewhere along the way. Someone special_

_“Funnily enough,”_

_Koushi taps his water glass and watches the liquid ripple. “I’m looking for someone too.”_

_“Oho?” Kuroo looks at him with raised eyebrows, face suddenly brighter. Koushi notices an emotion on Kuroo’s that he isn’t able to place until much, much later; Kuroo, for a fleeting second, had looked hopeful. It was gone in a millisecond but the effect lingered and the conversation between them flowed more easily after that._

_They agree to team up. Kuroo kisses Koushi for the first time a week later, gently, in the smuggling port of a space ship they can both barely remember the name of. In a month, they each have one half of a twin set of revolvers. In exactly a year, they each have a gold hoop in their left ear and are known as one of the most terrifying outlaws in the galaxy, the silver-haired Six-Shooter and his partner, a man with crazy black hair and cat eyes, the Humanoid Typhoon._

_They aren’t in love (they convince themselves). They aren’t corrupted (they think, at night, in each other’s arms, looking at the stars and wondering why they’re on the run again). Kuroo Tetsuro and Sugawara Koushi were, in the grand scheme of things, never supposed to meet._

_But Kozume and Keiji are gone._

_They can’t find them again through a few half-assed internet searches and frequenting the same shitty bars for months on end._

_And so two half dead outlaws decide that two lonely people are better than one and the notion that Koushi and Kuroo were never supposed to meet is quickly discarded._

_The wind erases their footprints in the sand and the moon always shines just right to ensure that the shadows are big enough for both of them, and for a little while (1458 days to be exact) Koushi and Kuroo are ok. Not great by any means, but not struggling either._

_And then._

_On the 1456 th day._

_Things are suddenly._

_Not okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are what keeps my blood flowing, so if you enjoyed this chapter, feel free to comment what you liked about it!
> 
> feel free to check out my tumblr here

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all ever want to cry with me over gay volleyball players (or space westerns!!) my tumblr is @ mysenpaiisdead


End file.
